


i (indirectly) like you

by Akakai



Series: social media au's [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anko and Genma are lil shits, Asuma swears a lot, Inspired by Twitter, Kurenai taking all of that, M/M, Social Media, slight asukure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakai/pseuds/Akakai
Summary: The infamous Sharingan no Kakashi has a little, tiny crush on the much-loved Iruka-sensei of the Konoha Academy. Chaos ensues when Konohagakure has recently adapted to the Internet most especially: Twitter.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: social media au's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798303
Comments: 26
Kudos: 146





	i (indirectly) like you

**Author's Note:**

> um this is some sort of a high qual crackfic that I dreamt of just think of the usual naruto but they have phones i guess??
> 
> BEFORE WE START here's some things you should know:  
> * Kakashi's circle of friends -- Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and Genma  
> * this is all before the chuunin exam!!  
> * i made twitter into this weird iphone sms hybrid
> 
> i'm using Genma as like the middle guy or smth mostly because I believe that Genma is that lil shit of a friend and I stan

**UZUMAKI NARUTO** (@NARUTOHOKAGE) tweeted:

I GOT YOUR PUSSY!

**Iruka-sensei** (@Academy_Iruka) replied to @NARUTOHOKAGE:

You got what? :)

**UZUMAKI NARUTO** (@NARUTOHOKAGE) replied to @Academy_Iruka:

AHHHH!!! IRUKA-SENSEI YOUR ON TWITTER??? EHEHEHE MEET TORA THE CAT!!!!!

"Now you've done it, usuratonkachi." Sasuke remarks, his posture straight and his hands in his pockets.

Naruto angles his phone away from Sasuke's view and pokes out his tongue at the other boy, Sakura giggles on Naruto's right side, "Naruto, it's 'you're' with the R and E."

"H-Huh? Oh, you're right, Sakura-chan, I just did that on purpose!" The blonde boy laughs, his phone still in hand. Sasuke clicks his tongue again.

"You've got somethin' to say, teme?" Naruto exclaims, shoving Sasuke not-too-gently.

Behind the trio, Kakashi sighs as he feels another useless bickering start between the two boys. He sends one last look at his current page on his Icha Icha Series book and shuts it close, "Okay, okay, cut it out, you two."

"What are you three bickering about?" Kakashi decides to ask, he doesn't know why he did since he could care less about those gadgets the young ones carry with them nowadays, but figures he should keep Naruto talking to avoid any petty fights to break out.

"I wasn't involved, sensei!" Sakura protests.

"Naruto is stupid. Even on Twitter." Sasuke comments.

"I didn't know Iruka-sensei even _had_ a Twitter!" Naruto throws his hands to the air.

Now _that_ gets all of Kakashi's attention.

"Twitter?" He has already stowed away his book in his vest and has his hands in his pockets, the slouch is there and Kakashi makes sure to look straight and not at the kids and their _Twitter._

"Yeah, sensei, see?" Naruto slows down his walking pace and holds up his phone above his head so Kakashi could lean in to see as he scrolls through the application, "you can send things like _tweets_ and they're like letters you can send to people and here—" Naruto expertly taps along icons Kakashi has half a mind to know what they mean, "you can add pictures to them! It's really fun!"

Kakashi hums as the blonde boy continues, he didn't really see what is fun with the application since all he saw on Naruto's screen were words, some pictures, and other buttons and icons on a simple interface. But Naruto did mention that Iruka is on Twitter. So, maybe it is fun, even for adults like him.

When Kakashi turns his attention back to the three children, Naruto is already talking about eating ramen after their mission today with finding Tora the cat, "I hope Iruka-sensei can come by today! Oh, maybe I should tweet him, huh Sakura-chan?"

"Tch. Don't forget your grammar, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

There's a silence as Naruto is tapping along his phone and Team 7 is nearing the main village proper and as they near the point where they go their separate ways, Naruto suddenly lets out a loud groan.

"Naruto, quiet down!" Sakura shushes.

"Iruka-sensei is busy today!" Naruto shows his phone screen to the rest of his team members. Sakura and Sasuke lean in to read and Kakashi inconspicuously leans in as well to see Iruka's tweet.

**Iruka-sensei** (@Academy_Iruka) tweeted:

Busy day today.

"Well, teaching at the Academy is a big responsibility, Naruto." Kakashi comments, memorizing details on the phone before the said boy keeps it away.

Naruto pouts but then he visibly brightens and grins up at Kakashi, "Ano sa, ano sa, will _you_ treat me to ramen today, Kakashi-sensei? I caught Tora today, too! I was really amazing today, right? Right?"

"Caught him? He scratched you all up." Sasuke comments, flicking a finger on Naruto's cheek.

"Ow, teme!"

"Ahh, I've got something to do today, Naruto. Maybe next time I'll treat you, okay?" Kakashi says and ruffles the blonde boy's head. Before he casually bids his goodbyes to the three, he gives Sasuke and Sakura head pats and walks back to his place before Naruto starts suggesting any more ramen-involved favors.

**_____________**

Contrary to popular belief, Kakashi _does_ have his own cellphone, he just never uses it. He didn't really see its use when he's out on a mission with Team 7 or when he's out in general, but now he looks down at the simple black thing and supposes that it has a pretty good use now. Asuma and Kurenai would probably tease him for his change of heart or maybe send a "We told you so." at him, even Genma or Anko would react the same way knowing those two are usually updated in all things Konoha has adapted to.

After a few tries of navigating around the thing, Kakashi has Twitter downloaded on his phone.

 _Log in or Create an Account,_ says the application.

There are a lot of steps that Kakashi doesn't really care about in making his account and bringing his usual stealth tactics to play, he successfully created an "account". Next step out of the many steps he has taken this night, he searches for Iruka's profile. He got the username memorized well enough and he types it down the search bar. The last tweet Kakashi saw from Iruka's account was the one Naruto showed him before Kakashi left. Now, the gray-haired man sees another addition to the sensei's tweets.

**Iruka-sensei** (@Academy_Iruka) tweeted:

Papers done! Lesson plans next!

Thinking like a strategist, he decides he should not follow Iruka although tempting as it is, his account looked pretty fake already, and seeing the zeroes on his following and followers list makes him feel a weird combination of anonymity and exposure, perfect for assessing Iruka's profile. That night as Kakashi settles in his bed to retire for the night, he sends out his first tweet.

**123** (@0123456789) tweeted:

i'd love to help you with that sensei

**_____________**

The next day, Team 7 goes through their usual routine. Kakashi is late and Sakura and Naruto aren't so happy.

Training ended for them that afternoon and Naruto went from exhausted to energetic again as he asks Sakura for a picture to which she firmly declines. Their usual routine.

"Ah, fine, fine! I'll get Sasuke in the picture, too, Sakura-chan!"

Ever since Iruka got Naruto his own green phone, the boy has been taking pictures of his friends, his food, and his every walk of life every moment he gets. One of Naruto's favorites is to take a picture after every mission or training day they have, today is not an exception. Kakashi supposes it's cute that Naruto is a very sentimental person like that.

Naruto has been asking Sakura for a picture for weeks now but it always ends up with Naruto taking a _selfie_ — _what a weird word_ — with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi instead. Still, Kakashi hasn't seen Naruto complain about the end results either.

"Are you tweeting that, Naruto?" Kakashi asks, offering the boy an eye-smile.

Naruto grins up at him and nods, "Uh-huh, so that Iruka-sensei could see too!"

"Ahh, can I look at the picture one last time?" Naruto enthusiastically shows Kakashi his phone screen and after a half-second later Kakashi nods and the blonde boy starts running off daring Sasuke to race him back to the village with Sakura towing behind them. Kakashi follows after, not missing the way Sasuke pointedly stared at him earlier.

**_____________**

**Iruka-sensei** (@Academy_Iruka) tweeted:

I guess there's a prankster in every batch.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO** (@NARUTOHOKAGE) replied to @Academy_Iruka:

Ne, ne who is it iruka-sensei??

**Iruka-sensei** (@Academy_Iruka) replied to @NARUTOHOKAGE:

Who, indeed, Naruto? Hahaha!

Kakashi chuckles, scrolling through his phone as he is lazing on his bed that night. Now, _this_ is a new routine for Kakashi something even Guy's challenges can't compare to.

**123** (@0123456789) tweeted:

prankster how about a lover

Before Kakashi could think better of his second tweet in his weird dummy account the tweet is sent out. A moment later, just as Kakashi definitely decides that the tweet sounds like absolute shit, his phone vibrates and he gets a notification. His eyebrows furrow and he taps at the notification.

**Sasuke** (@UchihaSasuke) replied to @0123456789:

So you did make an account huh

Kakashi gulps. Carefully he sits up on his bed and checks his windows, his desk, and underneath his pillows. As a last measure, he raises his headband and activates the Sharingan. Nothing out of place in his room except _Sasuke replying to him on Twitter._

**123** (@0123456789) replied to @UchihaSasuke:

who u?

**Sasuke** (@UchihaSasuke) replied to @0123456789:

do you want me to drop your name?? or maybe I could @ him instead

Kakashi's eyebrows are probably meeting right in the middle of his face, since when did Sasuke become this threatening? And how the fuck did he find him? Last time Kakashi checked, his account is perfectly untraceable. Unless there's more to this Internet thing that meets the eye. _Or is the Sharingan_ actually _effective on the Internet?_ There are dozens of questions and answers Kakashi is conjuring and he's still counting more.

**123** (@0123456789) replied to @UchihaSasuke:

no don't do that who are u

Kakashi curses himself. That tweet was lame. The question was lame. Twitter is lame. He is lame.

**Sasuke** (@UchihaSasuke) replied to @0123456789:

forgot about the student but didn't forget about the teacher lol

**123** (@0123456789) replied to @UchihaSasuke:

i'm leaving twitter

Kakashi quickly maneuvers across buttons and options on Twitter's interface, trying to find a way to destroy his account or maybe destroy Sasuke's account? Could somebody do that? Before he could find out though, his phone vibrates again from a notification.

_A direct message from **Sasuke** (@UchihaSasuke)_

The man curses under his breath. He really does appreciate and adore Sasuke, one might say that Kakashi sees himself in the boy, but Kakashi is slowly nearing the feeling of fear from his student because there is no way in hell that his crush in Iruka is spreading out to the ears of Konohagakure. He hasn't even told his friends yet and he isn't planning to either.

**Sasuke**

_@UchihaSasuke_

**Sasuke** kakashi sensei

 **123** what

 **Sasuke** dont leave twitter

 **123** how did u find me

The older man sighs and sees Sasuke typing a message. He supposes that he shouldn't leave Twitter, not because he doesn't know how to in the first place — he's still learning! — but mostly because it is just Sasuke that's found him. Sasuke hasn't dropped his name — _thankfully_ — so maybe he could still keep this account. He'd miss Iruka terribly.

**Sasuke** i have my ways

 **Sasuke** dont worry i wont tell anyone

 **123** ok 

**Sasuke** so iruka sensei huh

 **123** how do i delete your account

There's tapping on his window suddenly and Kakashi has about had it with vibrations and tappings for the night but he stands up from his bed and gets to a window beside it, he peeks through the curtains and sees Asuma on his ledge with an unlit cigarette between his lips, the said man raises his hand as a greeting. Kakashi sighs and opens the window to welcome his friend in.

"Yo, Kakashi, heading to bed already?" Asuma comments as he steps in Kakashi's room, the former's eyes travel to Kakashi's bed where his covers are half-thrown over and his black phone is sitting screen-first.

"Are my eyes fucking deceiving me or are you _actually_ using your phone?" 

"Maa, I just got bored. What about it?"

Asuma gets to his bed in one quick stride and grabs Kakashi's phone. The gray-haired man knows he's too late to snatch his phone away from the other jonin when he hears his phone click open, he knows he should have put on a screen lock before but he is _still_ learning! Asuma gets a half-second to stare at Kakashi's screen before the latter finally retrieves his gadget back.

"Was that Twitter?"

Kakashi takes a deep breath, _of fucking course, Asuma knows what Twitter is._

"No." He still finds himself saying.

Asuma laughs heartily, cigarette still between his lips, "Damn, where the fuck was I when you started adapting to technology, huh? You fucking caveman, Kakashi! Look at you," Asuma gestures to Kakashi, and surrendering, the gray-haired man sits on his bed beside Asuma, "Did Genma finally convince you? Or was it Anko this time?"

Kakashi shakes his head, "Why are you here tonight, Asuma?"

Asuma breathes out one last laugh and shrugs, "Before I found out you were suddenly the fucking technology God in Konoha, I wanted to let you know that the others want to go drinking tomorrow night, y'know? Like usual. Anko's finally free from her schedule and it's a fucking Friday!"

"Okay, I'll _fucking_ go. You better watch your mouth when you get drunk or Kurenai's hitting you again."

Asuma moves to stand, his mission accomplished, _"You_ watch _me_ watch my mouth tomorrow night, alright? I'm an expert."

Kakashi laughs in spite of himself and Asuma strides back to the window, "Careful with the porn, Kakashi! It isn't just in the books." The man winks and jumps out of Kakashi's window.

His phone is still in his hand from when he protectively clutched it away from Asuma's prying eyes, that man could be persistent, and seeing that he let Kakashi off the hook so easily tonight meant there could be more interrogation coming tomorrow when they go out drinking. He turns off his phone and reminds himself to talk to Sasuke tomorrow instead.

**_____________**

Kakashi is running late again and this time it really is about the traffic. Well, traffic being Iruka on Twitter _retweeting_ — again, learning — a tweet by Genma himself. It was a picture of Iruka presumably on a late mission desk shift with his head dipping down and his eyes drooping low, it was a beautiful picture whether Genma did that on purpose or not. Iruka's lashes were long enough that even Kakashi could pick them out from the photo, a few strands of brown hair were freed from Iruka's otherwise clean and tight ponytail and were hanging down his face, his scar on the bridge of nose looking angelic — are scars angelic? — his lips were slightly open but they looked glossy like Iruka had just licked them and Kakashi found himself wanting to do that to Iruka's lips, too.

When he checks the time at the corner of his phone screen, he realizes it's almost a couple minutes too close to being _really_ late which is slightly uncharted territory, even for him. He rushes out of his place with the phone still in his hand and unlike other days where he just leaves his phone at home, Kakashi decides to bring it with him.

**123** (@0123456789) tweeted:

you could sleep on me anytime

**123** (@0123456789) tweeted:

i wonder how soft your hair is

**123** (@0123456789) tweeted:

i could show that mouth of yours a good time

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shout in unison but Kakashi casually greets them as usual. His phone is settled between the pages of his Icha Icha Series book as he goes with Team 7 for another busy day.

That afternoon when the sun is low and the training ground is cast in an orange glow, Naruto tries another attempt to get a picture along with Sakura after training. Kakashi is leaning against one of the wooden poles where Naruto was tied to during their first days as Team 7 with the Icha Icha Series book open in front of him but he's not even reading but staring at the pages and words as if the picture of drowsy Iruka would reanimate itself on the page.

"So." He hears Sasuke start, his voice even but still laced with mirth.

"Hn?"

"Iruka-sensei, huh? Did you see what he retweeted earlier?"

"..."

"I think it was a colleague of his that took that photo. I don't know him."

"Genma."

"Hm." Sasuke chuckles, "when did you start liking him?"

"Why are you asking?" Kakashi looks down at Sasuke, sitting calmly on the ground and leaning against the pole to Kakashi's right, the boy is looking ahead at Naruto and Sakura still bickering a few paces away.

"No reason."

"Hn. Well, I actually don't know when... I just did."

"Sasuke! Teme, can I have a picture with you and Sakura? You too, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto starts yelling.

Sasuke begrudgingly stands up from his post and Kakashi has to join them as well before Naruto starts another wave of yelling again. As the team prepares for another of Naruto's selfies, Kakashi looks back to Sasuke's question. When _did_ Kakashi start liking Iruka? They have only talked once or twice during the teacher's mission desk shifts when Kakashi has to send in his report and when they did talk it was all about Naruto.

Nowadays Kakashi isn't so lucky with encounters with Iruka because it's either he's out for the day or in a bathroom break when Kakashi comes in or Genma starts talking with him and volunteers to file Kakashi's report. The gray-haired man considers actually telling his friends about his little attraction to the teacher but then again, they're all little shits. Even Kurenai could start pulling pranks and unexpected things when she's with Anko and/or Genma.

Naruto takes the picture quickly and the three of the kids start talking animatedly, leaving Kakashi to open his book again by muscle memory while his thoughts take their own turn. Kakashi has always fantasized meeting Iruka while he's out shopping, bumping into him, and helping him get his things as they're all scattered across the ground. Or perhaps meeting him in the mission desk and finally Kakashi gets to say something that impresses the other nin enough for them to talk and talk and talk and Kakashi could wait for Iruka until his shift ends and walk him back to his house.

But he's getting there, slowly but surely. He's had a whole collection in his head he calls his 'Naruto-stories' in case he meets Iruka at Ichiraku's. But for now, this Twitter stalking — Kakashi wouldn't say it was 'stalking', really. It wasn't, right? — was all he had.

He bids Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura goodbye as he makes his way to one of Konoha's famous bars where he knows his friends would definitely choose. It is commonplace for everyone in the village, shinobi or not. It is settled in a basement level of a simple restaurant on the surface but when Kakashi gets downstairs, the music is pounding against his ears and he still sees the usual dark room with a few strobes of lights here and there. There's a moderately-sized dance area in the middle of the room where people — sweaty, hot, and messy — gather to dance if _that's_ what dancing looks like, Kakashi wasn't an expert. Around the dance area are booths and tables and at the back of the room is the decently-lit bartending area.

"Yo, Kakashi!" There's a heavy arm around his shoulders as he hears Anko's cheery voice greet him despite the music.

"Anko." Kakashi greets and turns to face his already intoxicated friend.

Anko leads them both to a table at one corner of the room where the whole place is in view. Everyone is there: Asuma with his arm around Kurenai looking a drink away from being shitfaced and Kurenai exchanging words with Genma from across the table.

Asuma notices the two of them first, "Kakashi! You're here!"

Anko pushes Kakashi to sit beside Genma and they had to scoot a couple of times before the three of them could actually sit comfortably on the plush seats.

"So, 'Kashi," Genma's smile is curved to one side and his eyebrows are raised, senbon still between his lips and Kakashi knows tonight won't be as easy as a couple of drinks with his friends.

"Hn?"

"Asuma here tells me you're on Twitter already."

Kakashi raises his eye to Asuma who's completely focused on Kurenai. He sighs.

"Maa, I'm not doing much there."

"What's your user? Let me follow ya or something." Genma says and shifts in his seat to fish his phone out of his vest.

"Nah, I really don't do anything on there."

"It's okay, lemme find ya at least."

Before Kakashi could softly decline a second-time, Anko is hot on his heels already catching on despite looking inebriated as she is, "What's wrong? Nothing the matter with followin' a friend's Twitter, right?"

"Right." Genma agrees.

Kakashi raises his palms in surrender, "I'm not going to."

Genma chuckles and puts his phone back in his vest and pours Kakashi his first drink for the night, Anko hums in Kakashi's right side.

"So, anybody you like, Kakashi?" Kurenai starts and this time Kakashi has to look at her across the table, _not you, too,_ Kakashi feels mildly betrayed.

"Nope."

"How about that chuunin from—" Anko starts.

"Nah, he'd never go for chuunin, right 'Kashi?" Genma cuts in.

"Rank don't matter!" Asuma slurs, finally on track with their conversation.

"So who is it, Kakashi?" Kurenai asks and he feels all their eyes glued to him. Anko and Genma are studying him and Kurenai and Asuma have got their shit-eating grins on that definitely tell Kakashi that none of them are exactly drunk this night.

The jonin chuckles, he pulls his mask down and downs the drink Genma poured for him and pulls the cloth back up in a quick and fluid movement, "Now's a good time for an ' _ah, fuck it_ ' moment, 'Kashi." Asuma says and Kurenai quickly jabs his sides for cursing.

 _Told you so,_ Kakashi thinks to himself as Asuma nurses his side and Kakashi decides that okay, this is going to be his fuck it moment.

"It's Iruka."

There's a moment of silence until Anko starts cracking up and Genma says, "I need another drink for this." and Asuma says, "Yeah, me too."

They all take a shot.

"So, Iruka, huh?" Kurenai starts again, undeterred but definitely entertained.

Kakashi casts his eye heavenward because he's definitely heard that question one too many times today.

**_____________**

When Kakashi and his friends exit the bar it was already 3AM on a Saturday morning and Kakashi is trying his best to keep a swaying and guffawing Anko from possibly bothering the locals before dawn. After Kakashi's 'fuck it' moment he has got to admit, he feels sort of bad almost? Maybe because he expected Genma and Anko to start running around Konoha chanting Iruka's name while Asuma and Kurenai dance until dawn in front of Iruka's house.

But thinking back now, maybe he should've thought better for his jonin friends. They can be little shits, but they can also be better friends. That night, all of the people on that table teased Kakashi but also encouraged him and supported him and the masked nin must admit having team members for matters like crushes and potential life partners can also be really reassuring as well.

He gets home last since aside from Kurenai he's the only one that's tipsy at best and by the time he stops in front of his apartment most of the alcohol is gone from his body, he opens the door to his apartment and locks the door behind him and makes his way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He strips out of his vest and remembers his phone. Excitedly — Kakashi would never admit that in public — he opens the only third-party application on his phone and searches for the only name he cares about.

**Iruka-sensei** (@Academy_Iruka) tweeted:

Students finally nailing a good jutsu give me such satisfaction!

**Iruka-sensei** (@Academy_Iruka) tweeted:

I'm a coffee and tea person.

**123** (@0123456789) tweeted:

i'd love to see you happy

**123** (@0123456789) tweeted:

id make you anything if youd ask me sensei

Kakashi puts down his phone so he could gulp down the glass of water. He places the glass in his sink as he hears vibrations from his phone for a notification, his heart almost lurches out of his chest.

**Sasuke** (@UchihaSasuke) replied to @0123456789:

go to sleep sensei

**UZUMAKI NARUTO** (@NARUTOHOKAGE) replied to @0123456789 and @UchihaSasuke:

sasuke?? who is this?? hiii i'm naruto!!!

At exactly 3:47AM Kakashi is staring down at his phone hard. How the fuck is this happening?

**_____________**

**ROOKIE COOKIE**

_9 members_

**UZUMAKI NARUTO** sasuke

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** who was that??

 **Shikamaru** its 3am go the fuck to sleep

 **Kiba 🐶** hey no cursing u go to sleep shika

 **Shikamaru** huh but ur awake too?? psh whatever

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** sasukeeeeee

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** saaaaaaasuke

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** sasuuuuuukee

 **Shikamaru** oi u be quiet orange

 **Ino 💗** no u did not just wake me up!!!!

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** but sasukeeee who was thaaat

 **Shikamaru** it's not me it's naruto

 **Ino 💗** naruto go dm sasuke dont chat here it's still 3am!!!

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** okay :((

**_____________**

**DUCKBUTT SASUKE**

_@UchihaSasuke_

**UZUMAKI NARUTO** hey sas who was that

 **Sasuke** no one literally no one

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** but u called him sensei?? is it someone i know??

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** oooh is that kakashi sensei??

 **Sasuke** i said it's nobody ok go to sleep

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** do u want to come over teme

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** hey

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** are u asleep now??

 **Sasuke** i'm coming over

 **Sasuke** dobe

**_____________**

**KURENAI'S CHILDREN**

_4 members_

**Asuma** added **123** (@0123456789) to the chat

**Genma** nice

 **Anko** nice (2)

 **Kurenai** hi kakashi

**123** left the chat

 **Kurenai** added **123** (@0123456789) to the chat

**Kurenai** rude >:[

 **Anko** HSHAHAHA AWWW

 **Anko** kashi's sulking cuz we found him

 **123** one thing

 **123** was it because of naruto??

 **Asuma** pretty much

 **Genma** pretty much (2)

 **Anko** pretty much (3)

 **Kurenai** pretty much (4)

**123** left the chat

 **Kurenai** added **123** (@0123456789) to the chat

**Anko** BAHAHAHA Kakashi u are a hot fuckin mess for iruka

 **Anko** check his tweets every1

 **123** shut up

 **Kurenai** stop leaving the gc >:(

 **Genma** oh huh?? sorry just got back reading kashi's tweets

 **Asuma** prankster who?? i only know lover

**123** left the chat

 **Kurenai** added **123** (@0123456789) to the chat

**Kurenai** stOP

 **Anko** awww kashi dont leave!!

 **123** no i'll keep leaving 

**123** go and be drunk

 **Anko** psh that was 15 mins ago

 **Asuma** yea even i'm fine now

 **Genma** me too

 **Genma** so u can go make us coffee and tea kashi

**123** left the chat

 **Kurenai** added **123** (@0123456789) to the chat

**Kurenai** can u not

 **123** one side has to stop and it's not going to be me

 **Asuma** ok ok i'm shutting up

 **Anko** alright alright

 **Anko** u too gen

 **Genma** ok ok im done kashi promise

 **Genma** but hey iruka just tweeted

**_____________**

**Iruka-sensei** (@Academy_Iruka) tweeted:

It's 3am already? My back hurtsss

**123** (@0123456789) tweeted:

i'll blow your back out

**_____________**

**KURENAI'S CHILDREN**

_5 members_

**Genma** wAIT DID HE JUSt

 **Anko** WHAT THE FUCK HATAKE

 **Kurenai** why what happened??

 **Asuma** hATAKE ATTACKEd

 **Genma** kASHI EXPLAIN URSELF

 **Genma** im following u u horny mF

 **123** no dont

 **123** people might get suspicious

 **Anko** those kids of yours already suspicious 

**Genma** ok fine 

**Genma** but heyyy u kno kashi i could help u with iruka ;))

 **Anko** help him blow his back out

 **123** no

 **123** i'm leaving

 **Kurenai** >:((((((

 **Genma** cmonnn i can help u talk and stuff

 **123** no

 **Genma** we could do it as if it was totally unplanned

 **123** hm

 **Anko** HAHAHA well he's not saying no anymore >:)

 **Asuma** gooo genma

**_____________**

**GENMA**

_@SenbonGen_

**Genma** oy hatake

 **123** what

 **Genma** so i was thinking

 **Genma** what about i lead him in ichiraku's for lunch today???

 **Genma** it's close enough to academy and we have a shift at mission desk after

 **123** how do i even talk

 **Genma** with ur mouth

 **123** you know what i mean

 **Genma** hahaha ok ok look iruka will literally go with the flow alright he'll talk about anything with u

 **123** but i want him to talk a lot

 **Genma** talk about his day then duh he's busy almost everyday handling the kids and then handling nins he's got stories for years

 **123** ok thanks gen

 **123** so the plan??

 **Genma** ok so

**_____________**

During Saturdays, teachers at the Academy would need to report in for their meetings but for this Saturday it would merely be a simple evaluation over the students' progress so far, current curriculum, et cetera. Iruka would be out by 10AM, perfect for Kakashi.

Because by the time he and Genma finished chatting it had already been 6AM, Genma wanted to sleep for a while and Kakashi found a yawn breaking out in spite of himself. But all he did as the sun rose over Konoha was toss and turn in his bed, imagining every scenario possible with Iruka.

By 7AM, he decided to read his book. By 7:30AM he stopped knowing that he had been reading the first paragraph on the page 5 times already. At 8AM he went back to simulating the Iruka encounter and by 9AM he took a shower and _actually_ looked himself over at the mirror.

**Iruka-sensei** (@Academy_Iruka) tweeted:

A bit hungry already.

**123** (@0123456789) tweeted:

i'll treat you to anything sensei

It is already about time and the copy nin sees Genma and Iruka walking together into Ichiraku's, idly talking. Kakashi didn't tell Genma he's been watching from a roof for about 10 minutes now. Genma sends him a quick text:

**Genma**

_@SenbonGen_

**Genma** oi we're here

 **123** copy

Kakashi quickly takes off from his spot and walks casually around a corner straight to Ichiraku's. Already, people were milling in at this time of day.

He ducks in and steels himself as he enters the ramen store proper. He sees Genma and of course, Iruka. 

Their backs were to him and Kakashi had time to recollect himself. He was a hardened shinobi after all. This could just be a mission. _Woo the love of your life while also trying to not embarrass yourself._ Absolute S-ranked mission.

Genma notices Kakashi first, "Oh, hey, Kakashi! Having lunch, too?"

"Maa, something like that."

"Good morning, Kakashi-san. No training today?" Iruka's voice, _oh Iruka's voice,_ greets him and Kakashi directs his gaze to the man closer to him.

It's the same brown hair in the same ponytail, his scar across the bridge of his nose and the slight pink tint on his lips, all the same, but Kakashi stares at every detail of the man as if he's just seen Iruka.

"Uh, it's Saturday today, sensei, guess they're pretty free, right Kakashi?" Genma answers, emphasizing the last part as best as he could for his friend.

Iruka nods, "Ah, I see. Though there are still some genin who are a bit busy even though it's a Saturday."

Two bowls of savory, steaming ramen come through for Genma and Iruka, Kakashi notices his friend giving him pointed looks, _don't stare too long weirdo,_ it seems to say.

"Maa, it really depends on the leader, Iruka-san."

"Then I guess my sensei back then was a slaver, we'd use to run trainings until nightfall on Saturdays! How about you, Genma?" 

Iruka talked as if he had a smile on the whole time, which he did as Kakashi sees, but just listening to somebody talk with their emotions out... refreshed him. Iruka is turned to his right side where Genma is seated and Kakashi takes this time to sit down on Iruka's left side and recompose himself.

Genma was in the middle of slurping his noodles, "Mm, yeah, def'nitely."

"Ah, you won't eat Kakashi-san?" Iruka turns to him again.

"Oh, you're right." Kakashi could almost hear Genma's teasing in his head.

The copy nin ordered a bowl of ramen and insisted to pay for both Genma and Iruka's bowls — he tweeted about it, after all, he was not one to go back on his word — to which Iruka had declined politely, but Kakashi had worked it out with a, "Think of this as a token of our friendship, Iruka-san. Oh, you too, Genma."

There is the usual banter between the three of them, though Kakashi had tried his best to get Iruka's attention and have Genma enjoy his bowl of ramen. Outside the shop proper, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are walking along the streets of Konoha on a packed Saturday. The sun is high in the sky alerting everyone of the noontime, Naruto's stomach growls.

"Ah! I'm hungry already, let's eat some ramen, ne?" Naruto exclaims, hands cupping his belly as he spots Ichiraku's a few paces away.

"Naruto! You can't keep eating ramen all the time, right, Sasuke?" Sakura retorts, leaving the last part of her sentence sickly sweet.

"Hn."

"Huh? Is that..?" Naruto stops in his tracks, the three being just outside the famous ramen shop. The blonde boy studies the backs of the people sitting inside already, taking note of their shinobi outfits and flak jackets because he just _knows_ that one guy in the middle, sitting slightly hunched over a bowl of ramen while the guy on his left is more lazed, hunched over and slightly leaning towards the man in the middle as they talk over things Naruto couldn't pick up on.

Sasuke and Sakura turn their heads to the shop, "Naruto?"

"Tch, I'm going to eat someplace healthy."

"I'm going too, Sasuke!"

When Naruto still hasn't budged, Sasuke and Sakura look back, "C'mon, usuratonkachi!"

"Well, well! If it isn't Billboard Brow!" Someone's voice calls, right behind Naruto.

As usual, Shikamaru and Choji are right behind her, Shikamaru sighs, "What a drag. Meeting you three on a Saturday?"

"Oh look! It's Ino-pig!" Sakura fires back and they both go off to the side, staring literal lightning bolts at each other, fighting over who-knows-what by now and throwing insults at each other.

"Take a look at that, Shikamaru." Naruto says, pointing back to Ichiraku.

Choji munches on his potato chips as he stares, then a beat later he hums and says, "Looks like Iruka-sensei and... Kakashi-sensei?"

"Huh? Which one?" Shikamaru grumbles.

"The one in the middle right? And then the one of the left? Right?" Even Choji had to laugh nervously and reply with a shaky yes, "I knew it!" Naruto exclaims, jumping victoriously over to where Sasuke was ahead of them.

Strangely enough, when Naruto and Sasuke start walking ahead to who-knows-where, Sakura and Ino start following them as well, both trying to get Sasuke's attention during the walk while Shikamaru and Choji trail behind. Completely clueless.

"Ano sa, ano sa, why do you think Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are eating together?" Naruto asks after a while.

"It's not your business, dobe, besides they were with another person, too." Sasuke answers, "Genma, maybe."

"Huh? Genma? Who's that?"

"No one."

Naruto pouts, "Che, that's what you always say." Then the blonde boy turns behind him, "Ne, Shikamaru, Choji! Why do you think Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are eating together? And it was ramen, too! Ramen is special!"

"They were hungry," Choji states and opens another bag of chips.

"How would I know? Adults have their own ways!" Shikamaru shrugs.

"Adults have their own ways? Ano sa, Shikamaru, what do you mean ways?" Before more of that conversation unfolds, Sasuke quickly hooks a finger over the collar of Naruto's jacket and shuts him up with a change of the topic.

**_____________**

**Iruka-sensei** (@Academy_Iruka) tweeted: 

Productive day today!

**123** (@0123456789) tweeted:

i love listening to your stories

**_____________**

**KURENAI'S CHILDREN**

_5 members_

**Anko** @0123456789

 **Anko** so?

**Genma** changed the chat name to **KAKASHI'S SHURIKENS**

**Asuma** HAHSHA so were just his shurikens now

 **Anko** so it went that well???

 **Anko** hatake where!! are!!!! u!!!

 **Anko** are they married already

 **123** no

 **Asuma** ok so tell us what happened

 **Genma** should i

 **123** hm

 **Genma** well at first it was awkward as fUCK

 **Genma** i mean kashi i love u that intro was pretty chill i asked him oh kakashi having lunch today and he was like maa something like that

 **Genma** and then one sentence from iruka everybody

 **Genma** and BOOM he just stopped talking 

**Kurenai** okay what is happening

 **Anko** HAHAHAHA AWW KASHI 

**Asuma** were laughing at kakashi @Kurekunai

 **Kurenai** again?

 **Anko** PSH AHAHAHAHA AGAIN

 **123** shut up

Kakashi is smiling in spite of himself, chatting with his friends is... fun. But maybe that was his good mood talking. After they ate, Kakashi paid and something about Iruka's happy "Thank you for this, Kakashi-san! It will be my treat next time, okay?" and the thought and the promise of a next time warmed Kakashi better than the ramen he ate. He walked with them, too. It was 12PM by the time they finished eating and talking at Ichiraku's and the two mission desk nins had a shift together afterwards. The three of them said their goodbyes and Kakashi walked off with a spring in his step.

_Next time._

He's laying down in bed, looking up at the corner of his phone screen where the time tells him it's already 4PM in the afternoon. His phone suddenly vibrates and he quickly clicks it without reading it beforehand.

_**Iruka-sensei** (@Academy_Iruka) liked your tweet_

Kakashi found himself sitting up in bed so fast he got dizzy, he clicked over to the chatroom with his friends with the same speed as if squaring off against an enemy ninja.

**KAKASHI'S SHURIKENS**

_5 members_

**123** whO TOLD HIM

 **123** HOW DID HE FIND ME

 **123** IT WAS OUR SECRET

 **Kurenai** wait what's happening again?

 **Asuma** i dont know??? kashi??

 **Anko** i'm doing paperwork rn so i didnt do it

 **Anko** whatever that is

 **123** IRUKA LIKED MY TWEET

 **Anko** huh DHAHAHA

 **Genma** KASHI DID IRUKA JUST LIKE YOUR TWEET????

 **Asuma** O SHIT HE DID 

**123** U GUYS CAN SEE

 **Asuma** it fuckin says here iruka-sensei liked 123s tweet

 **Asuma** fUCK TWITTER DOESNT FUCKING LIKE U

 **Kurenai** asuma

 **Asuma** im sorry

 **123** FUCK

 **Kurenai** kakashi

 **123** IM SORRY BUT ALKSJDFUCK

 **Anko** i cant believe kakashi is freaking out rn!!!!!

 **Genma** somebody screeenshot!!!

 **Anko** done >:]]]]

**Sasuke**

_@UchihaSasuke_

**123** sasuke

 **123** sasuke did u tell naruto??

 **Sasuke** huh no of course not sensei

 **123** iruka liked my tweet

 **Sasuke** what

 **Sasuke** WHAT

**KNUCKLEHEAD NARUTO**

_@NARUTOHOKAGE_

**Sasuke** oi dobe

 **Sasuke** did you ask iruka-sensei?

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** hiii sasuke teme!!

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** ask him what???

 **Sasuke** about the adults thing

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** huh???

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** no i didnt!!

 **Sasuke** oh 

**UZUMAKI NARUTO** i did ask him about kakashi-sensei

 **Sasuke** STUPID

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** huh??? but why?? theyre finally friends now!!!

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** it would be so fun if they both treat me to ramen!!!

 **Sasuke** then why did iruka-sensei like his tweet

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO** AHA!!! SO 123 REALLY IS KAKASHI-SENSEI

 **Sasuke** NOWS NOT THE TIME TO BE A SMARTASS

**123**

_@0123456789_

**Sasuke** it was naruto

 **123** ASDJLASKDJ

**_____________**

Kakashi runs a hand across his face in exasperation, now it really was time to leave Twitter. Maybe even Konoha. Just before he gets to ask his friends how to delete his account, his phone vibrates again for a notification. He reads it through this time.

_A direct message from **Iruka-sensei** (@Academy_Iruka)_

_Fucking fuck fuck._ Kakashi would have earned a smack across the shoulder by Kurenai for that but he had bigger problems. Didn't he tweet something about Iruka's back? Damn it all. Kakashi would bet his entire head of hair that Iruka's probably read that tweet, too.

**Iruka-sensei**

_@Academy_Iruka_

**Iruka-sensei** Kakashi-san?

Even talking to Iruka online made Kakashi's heart beat so fast.

**123** ahehe looks like you found me sensei

 **Iruka-sensei** Naruto told me his "ideas" earlier.

 **Iruka-sensei** He saw us at Ichiraku, he didn't know who Genma was though!

 **123** i'm sorry

 **Iruka-sensei** Sorry? For what?

 **123** i dont know just everything

 **123** my tweets

 **Iruka-sensei** Were they all really about me? I didn't want to assume.

 **123** each and every one

 **123** i feel terrible

 **Iruka-sensei** Well, I'm free Sunday afternoon.

 **Iruka-sensei** You could make me coffee and/or tea.

 **Iruka-sensei** But my back is just fine, thank you.

 **123** oh god

 **123** i'm really sorry about that

 **123** and yes, yes i'd love that

 **Iruka-sensei** Then it's a date.

 **123** i

 **123** yes

**Author's Note:**

> was that trash i liked it


End file.
